bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Version 12-in-1
Silver Version 12 in 1 (full name: 銀版中文RPG戰略+動作+益智12in1, Silver Version Chinese RPG Strategy + Action + Puzzle 12 in 1) is a multicart for the Game Boy Color, containing colour games by Vast Fame and mono games previously released by Gowin. Its release date is unknown, but the most recent game featured is Xin Feng Shen Bang, released in 2002. It is unknown whether this cartridge was produced by Vast Fame themselves, as the menu code appears to be generic and the cart is housed in a standard grey "GAME" shell commonly used by pirates; however they presumably authorised it, as it does not include any games from other companies, and a similar 6 in 1 multicart was released on a blue "V.Fame" branded cartridge. The inclusion of Gowin's mono games seems to point to a connection between these games and Vast Fame; they also share, for example, the use of PCPaint fonts. Gowin's colour games are entirely stylistically different to their mono ones, so it may be the case that their mono games were developed by a separate team that later became, or at least shared some staff members with, Vast Fame. Game List Color Vast Fame games Most are 100% confirmed Vast Fame games; those that are not (Devil Land & Digi Monster) show signs of being made by Vast Fame, particularly the Megaman V sound engine. #''Spatio Monoster'' ~ Shi Kong Xing Shou, a Pokémon clone. #''Apotheosis'' ~ Xin Feng Shen Bang, an RPG. #''Sword Fighter'' ~ the alternate version of Soul Falchion. #''Sango Wra'' ~ San Guo Zhi: Lie Chuan, an RPG (dumped as Shawu Story) #''Devil Land'' ~ a platform aesthetically styled after Castlevania but which largely copies the gameplay of Konami's Getsu Fūma Den. Also features cutscene graphics copied and edited from various sources such as the SNES games Castlevania: Dracula X and Kishin Douji Zenki - Batoru Raiden. #''Digi Monster'' ~ Digimon Pocket, a Digimon-based RPG. Appears to be the only game on this cartridge that is a true pirate, ie the only one that is based around another company's IP without attempting to disguise it (as Soul Falchion does with its stolen SNK characters, for example). Pokemon Ruby is based on the same engine. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tsiYM5rIN08 #''Zook2'' ~ Zook Hero 2, original version. Mono Gowin games All games previously released on single carts by Gowin. However the versions on this cartridge have the Gowin logos and copyrights removed (unlike the Vast Fame games, where all logos and copyrights are intact). Many seem to feature serious glitches that are not present in the single cart versions. Rainbow Prince ~ a very Twinbee-inspired shoot 'em up. The version on this multi glitches after the first stage - it remains playable but graphics become increasingly corrupted as you continue playing, and enemies often do not appear for long periods. Magic Ball ~ a puzzle game. Appears to be identical to the single cart version. Fire Dragon ~ a Snake clone. Different title screen to the single cart version. Certain stages are glitched on this cartridge but can still be completed. Lasama ~ Story of Lasama, a platform game. Suffers from some glitches that make certain stages uncompletable without a cheating device which presumably do not exist in the single cartridge version. There is also a stage select after the title screen (which allows you to select one more stage than actually exists, causing the game to crash), the player starts with 100 lives and ordinary enemy hits cause the death music to play for the remainder of the stage - based on this, the version on this multicart may be earlier than the one that was released on a single cartridge, with debug features and bugs still present. Top Secret ~ a maze game also known as Mi Tu De Lu (Puzzle Path) and Lost Trip, different title screen to the single cartridge version. Gallery File:12in1_cart.jpg|The cartridge. File:12in1_pcb_front.jpg|Front of PCB. File:12in1_pcb_back.jpg|Back of PCB. Trivia *The menu uses music from Megami Tensei Gaiden: Last Bible by Atlus. *The same menu code is used in other, more generic multicarts, such as a 19 in 1 (possibly dating from around 1999) containing no unlicensed/pirate original games apart from Rockman 8 by Yong Yong. This cart's menu features a different track from Last Bible. *The menu code in both these multicarts is based on reverse-engineering work by former Super Game developer "maxzhou88". Category:Games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Multicarts Category:Vast Fame